Jackie s life with the turtles (Rewrite and edited)
by SweetMint9
Summary: 2k12 verse. If you guys read Jackies life with the turtles you might want to read this one here are some edits that i made: *Made Jackie older *Added new OC s *Made chapters longer *Changed origin story *Made more of a plot to this story If you liked the other story you might as well like this one please read. Disclaimer: I do not own Tmnt and such. Summary inside!
1. Intro

**Summary: When Jackie gets lost in the sewers she becomes part of the turtles family, knowing that she i not normal either and she learns a few secrets about her past.**

* * *

Hello my name is Jacqueline Garcia, but everyone calls me Jackie, and you should too! Most people would think that I'm a normal girl with a normal family and that lives a normal life, but they are wrong, the truth is that I'm not a normal girl and I don´t have a normal family I don´t even live a normal life! I think that´s ok, I have a secret that no one normal knows, actually no one knows but right now I'm gonna tell you, yea you! Well here goes how I met the most un-normal yet greatest family ever!

* * *

I woke up, it was dark and it smelled horrible, when my eyes adjusted to the light I could see I was in the sewers, I got up and fell to my feet immediately, I clutched my leg I felt like it was burning I couldn't even move it, I had no idea on how I got here and I just couldn't remember, my mind was blurry at the moment, I didn't think someone would ever find me down here so I began to crawl away from the place I was hoping to find some kind of sewer worker or something I tried to think things through, even at the age of three I tried thinking things through, I was very smart for my age. After two days of crawling around the sewers of New York City, I leaned on a wall I just about lost hope, I was hungry, the only thing around here are algae and worms, ew! I was a very picky eater even when I had to survive. After a while on leaning on that cold, dirty and wet sewer wall, tunnel whatever it was, I tried thinking through with still no answer, then all my hope vanished, I curled up in a ball and cried thinking that I will die right here in a few seconds, minutes maybe even hours, but no, something else happened that saved my life, a miracle? Destiny? Coincidence? I still don't know, but I am sure grateful to whatever force that saved my life. I was still crying when I felt a soft hand on my head, I looked up hoping to find a normal human, but no, instead there was a giant humanoid rat, I got up and tried to run away, but just ended up falling down again and cried at the pain in my leg.

¨Please do not cry, I mean you no harm¨ The rat said, great now I'm crazy

He helped me get up, but because of my injured foot he carried me.

¨What are you doing here in the sewers? ¨ He said ¨Your parents must be very worried¨

¨I don't know¨ I said sadly ¨I don't even know if I even have parents¨

¨I can´t just leave you here¨ He said and smiled, I smiled back as he took me through many tunnels until we reached what I think was a house, he placed me on the couch I looked around it looked nice for an underground sewer house, a few seconds later I heard running footsteps, then four humanoid turtles appeared, they looked around five years old, they froze when they saw me, one of them turned to the rat.

¨Sensei! Why is there a human girl in our house? ¨

¨My sons, I found her while on my walk through the sewers, she appears to have no parents, so I took her home, and I expect all of you to be nice, because she is now your new sister¨ He said, sister? Does that mean I'm living here now? I smiled.

¨Hai sensei¨ The four said and turned to me, I looked away shyly.

One of them came to me he had a purple bandana, a gap in his front teeth, and brown eyes, just like me! Yay!

¨Hi, my name is Donatello, but you can call me Donnie¨ He said and was about to say something else when the turtle with an orange bandana, freckles and light blue eyes pushed him out of the way and bounced up and down.

¨Hi! My name is Michelangelo or Mikey! ¨ He said then came a turtle with a blue bandana with dark ocean blue eyes.

¨Hello, my name is Leonardo or Leo if you like¨ He said politely finally came the turtle with a red bandana, green eyes and had a crack on his shell, he sighed, I don´t think he liked the idea of me joining this family.

¨My name´s Raphael or Raph¨ He said ¨But never EVER call me Raphie¨

¨Raphael! ¨ The rat shouted making both of us jump.

¨My name is Hamato Yoshi, but everyone calls me Splinter, Master Splinter or father I you like¨ He said and smiled ¨We still haven't heard your name¨

¨Jacqueline, Jacqueline Garcia, but you can call me Jackie¨ I said, my name was probably the only thing I remember of my past.

¨Master Splinter, can we go play with Jackie? ¨ Leo said and they all looked at him with puppy eyes.

¨You may, but right now I believe her foot I injured, Donatello…¨ He said turning to Donnie

¨I can fix her broken leg in a jiffy! ¨ He said confident as we went to some sort of lab, where he took some x-rays proving that my foot was indeed broken, he cleaned my injury and placed a cast and gave me crutches, and soon enough I was on my feet again, sort of. We got out of the lab were the rest of the guys were waiting for us, we started a game of hide and go seek, needless to say I was the first one to be found, father joined us a little while later and saw our game I was sitting on the couch waiting for Mikey to find the rest of the guys, I got bored and the T.V was on so I proceeded to watch it, it was a documentary, I loved nature stuff so I was immediately hypnotized, a little while later I started to feel weird, then shining blue like orbs surrounded me and with a flash of light, I felt different I looked around with the guys and father staring at me with shock, I looked at my hands but they were not hands they were wings! Green feathery wings. I was so shocked by this that I fainted. I woke up a little while later in the lab I was before, everyone staring at me with concern, Donnie was looking for an answer for this with no reasonable explanation, I was trying to find out to how I got into this form. I remembered watching the documentary; it was about exotic birds I wonder if that had to do with anything. I tried thinking it through, I tried to remember if something happened that could cause this I thought hard and remembered, I didn't remember that much, but I remember a bright glowing blue light surround me and me running away but that was it, I couldn't remember anything before that, probably that blue thing is the cause. I didn't want to stay in this form forever! I wanted to become human again! Then the blue orb things surrounded me and then I changed back to human, I'm really confused right now, everyone else just stared at me then Donnie suggested a DNA sample, I quickly refused I hated needles, he then took away a sample of my blood I cringed but didn't cry. A while later he came back with the results he said he found something different in my blood called mutagen the same thing that turned them all mutants and me, so I'm a mutant? Maybe.

Time past and I learned to control this power, I started my ninja training at four and because of my human form I was the only one that could go to school and see the surface world, but the real adventure started when I turned 13.


	2. You just can t keep some secrets

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait, i bring you chapter two, maybe you have already read this but, i rewrote it sooooo, yea. I wanted ot upload this chapter first because the oc´s here will playing an important role in the future.**

* * *

Jackie´s life with the turtles: You just can´t keep some secrets

Friday comes to an end FINALLY! It has been a week since my brothers finally got out of the sewers and to the surface; it was the best night ever! I made a new friend who Donnie fell in love with, I fought the kraang AND a giant weed mutant, my brothers got to taste pizza, you can say that was the best night ever! I walked out of school just wanting to go home and watch TV, maybe play my guitar well I just want to relax, and that was what was planned, until I heard my friends voices, Karen my BFF, has green emerald eyes, straight light brown medium length hair, wears a light blue shirt, a purple skirt, black shoes and light pink stockings with a darker pink hearts all over, if you ask, yes she is girly, Alex who has eyes that go from a dark blue to a light green, which made him so unique, *sigh*, has freckles, golden brownish hair, wears a dark blue shirt, green shorts, black and red tennis shoes and a red cap, and if you ask, yes I do like him… Don't tell my brothers!

¨Hey Jackie! Wait up ¨ I heard Karen said and I stopped walking.

¨Hey Karen ¨ I said ¨What's wrong? ¨

¨Just wanted to say if you wanna come to my place today ¨

¨Umm, sorry I can´t ¨ I said my friends stared at me

¨Why? Every time we ask you to hang out with us you say you can´t ¨ Alex said

¨You guys wouldn't understand¨ I said as I started to walk away ¨Just… don't follow me¨

I walked for a while, I was sure that they were following me, because one I'm a ninja I know my surroundings and second they were making too much noise and constantly knocking something over, I stopped and looked back.

¨Guys I told you NOT to follow me! ¨

¨How did you know we were following you? ¨ Karen said

¨Mainly because you were being as noisy as a flock of crows! ¨ I said ¨Now go¨ They mumbled a few words but they left, or so I thought.

I opened the manhole cover and jumped in I walked a while until I reached the lair and threw my backpack on the floor and plopped down on the couch I closed my eyes for a while enjoying the peace and quiet, until I heard Karen´s voice, again.

¨Oh my god! What is this place?! Is this a secret base?! Are you a secret agent?! ¨ Karen said, I turned around as fast as light speed to find Karen looking around the lair in amazement and Alex face-palming at her sudden outburst, this, can´t be good.

¨What are you doing here?!¨ I whispered loudly ¨I told you to go home! ¨

¨Sorry, it´s just that we wanted to see where you lived¨ Alex said ¨Because you said that we couldn't come¨

¨Well that's, BECAUSE I LIVE IN THE SEWERS! ¨ I yelled.

¨Yea we can see that ¨ Alex said rubbing his ear, I rolled my eyes.

¨Well now that you know, go… n-o-w ¨ I said pointing at the entrance.

¨Umm we can't¨ Karen said

¨We sort of got lost ¨ Alex said

Before I could respond I heard my brothers chatting in the distance, and becoming louder, and louder, my brothers can´t find out that my friends are here! I'll be toast!

¨You! Hide! NOW! ¨ I told my friends as they sprinted under a wooden table, the best place to hide of course, ugh.

¨So that's why you must-¨ I heard my brothers say and froze when they saw me.

¨Jackie! ¨ Mikey said and hugged me, ugh.

¨Mikey let go of me¨ I said as Mikey let go.

¨So how was your day at school Jackie ¨ Donnie said.

¨Great! The best part was when I got out of there¨ I said he rolled his eyes.

¨So-¨ Leo started as the wooden table moved making a terrible noise along with muffled cursing, oh no… My brothers grabbed their weapons and started walking towards the table; Leo flipped the table over, revealing my two friends, I jumped just in time to prevent them from screaming, they both stared at my brothers in looks that said ¨This can´t be happening¨.

¨Jacqueline! What are they doing here! You know you can´t bring anyone here¨ Leo said

¨I know I can´t bring anyone here, and it´s not my fault they followed me, and I have told you to never EVER call me by my full name! ¨ I said as I glared at Leo.

¨Well what is sensei gonna say? ¨

¨Do you think I know? I'll think of something if he finds out¨ I said and looked at my friends who were still terrified then back at Leo ¨But he doesn't HAVE to find out¨ He stared at me and sighed.

¨Just get them out¨ Leo said and they walked away. I let go of my friends and they jumped to their feet.

¨WHATTHEHELLWASTHAT?! ¨ Alex yelled, you could barely understand what he said.

¨There goes another reason on why you couldn´t come here ¨ I said, they stared

¨Can you please tell me what's going on¨ Karen said, I sighed.

¨Just promise me you won't tell anyone, and I mean anyone! Got it? ¨ I said they nodded. I began to tell them the story about my brothers and me, they couldn't believe that I was also a mutant, but they didn't care that much.

¨Wow… ¨ Karen said as I finished the story

¨Well now that you're here why not stay for a while? ¨ I said they agreed, I know I shouldn't be showing them the whole lair but, they are my friends, what could possibly go wrong? Umm maybe I shouldn't have said that.

Everything is going ok… for now, I walked into my room my friends followed, my baby pet falcon, Silverwing, jumped from her perch onto my shoulder.

¨Aww, is it yours? ¨ Karen asked

¨Yep, found her in the park a few weeks ago¨ I said and glanced at my clock in was about to be five O´ clock, usually sensei is finished meditating by now, this would be my only chance to get my friends out before him noticing. I placed Silverwing back at her perch.

¨Well it was nice having you guys here but… you have to go. NOW! ¨ I said as I literally pushed them out of my room.

¨Why? ¨ They both said in unison.

¨I´ll explain later just get out! ¨

We got to the entrance of the lair, good, none of my brothers or sensei was in sight, I stopped at the entrance.

¨Ok remember to not tell anyone about this place and try not to come back¨ I said and looked at my friends faces they were looking at something, or someone behind me, with terrified looks, especially Karen who looked about to faint, I felt something tap my head, I turned around and just as I thought sensei was standing right behind me, I gulped.

¨Jacqueline why are your friends here? ¨

¨They-¨ I stopped ¨Wait how did you know they were my friends? ¨

¨Leonardo told me¨

¨Leo…¨ I muttered, that tattletale! ¨ I'm so sorry sensei, they followed me even when I told them not to and-¨ He hold up a paw for silence.

¨It is quite alright just as long as no one else knows¨ he said, not what I was expecting. He then walked away. I looked back at my friends, who were still shocked, I clapped my hands making then snap back to reality.

¨Can you please take us back to the surface now? ¨ Karen said

¨Follow me¨ I said as I took them to the nearest manhole, we climbed out.

¨Try not to tell anyone about this, ok? ¨ I reminded them, they nodded and walked off.

¨Hey, your house aint that bad¨ Alex said with a smile, I smiled back, and jumped back into the sewers, who knows? Maybe we might have a few other ninjas around here.

* * *

**Ok next chapter is a totally new one, so stay tuned ^^**


	3. Past Unfold

**Next chapter is up! This is a totally new chapter! Enjoy! Disclaimer: No i don´t own any of them only my OC´s**

* * *

Past unfold

**Jackie´s POV**

Since my brothers went to the surface for the first time they had been going every night, it has been almost three weeks since that day, my birthday is coming soon, and since that day I have been having major headaches. I still don´t know why, right now I'm in the living room reading one of my books, my brothers are… well… I don't really know right now but-

A loud crash sounded from Donnie's lab, well I now know what Donnie is doing, err tried to do. A few seconds later the lab door opened revealing Donnie covered with black ashes, he looked really funny, me and Mikey were trying to hold back our laughter.

¨I'm *cough* ok! *cough* ¨ Donnie said, then Mikey burst in laughter, then me.

¨Ha, ha! You should look at yourself in a mirror! ¨ Mikey said between laughter.

¨Yea Donnie! ¨ I said and looked at him, he was giving me and Mikey a death glare, well I better keep quiet now.

Donnie then left the room, murmuring something, ha, ha poor Donnie.

**End of POV**

After a while, Jackie´s head started to hurt, but it always goes away after a while but not this time. She decided on going to the park she needed fresh air, she walked along the many tunnels and paths that she knew as well as the palm of her hand, she opened the manhole that was closest to the park, it was a windy afternoon and dark clouds started to form in the sky, she zipped up her white jacket since it was getting cold. She walked along the also familiar paths of the park, there was only a part of the park where she hasn't went which was on the far end of it, since it still was still pretty early and she had always been curious on what was over there she decided to go there first, it was pretty much the same as the rest of the park, only with more trees, bushes and flowers, she walked around for a bit more, it was getting dark so she started to leave when in the last second she saw something in the corner of her eye, she turned around, the wind was blowing and was revealing a secret path that she hadn't noticed before, she started walking towards it and then stopped looked at the sky as the sound of thunder sounded in the distance, she thought on going back and not getting in trouble with her brothers and sensei for coming late, but if she didn't go there she wouldn't have another opportunity to go and the curiosity would kill her, she let out a sigh and walked in, it wasn't very big, there was only an old fountain, a few roses and a cherry tree. _Great I spent my time for nothing_ she thought she walked around the fountain when she saw a golden square plate. ( **i think it´s called that**). She walked closer and read what was on it, it read this…

_In memory of…_

_Chloe Garcia_

_Liam Garcia_

_Erick Garcia_

_And Jacqueline Garcia…_

_Liam and Chloe were two of the greatest musicians and scientists, who mysteriously disappeared on their oldest daughter´s third birthday along with their children, and no one has yet seen them. _

Her heart skipped a beat when she read her name, what could this mean? She walked closer to the fountain, her vision went blank for a few seconds, her memories were being seen, memories that she thought had lost, the memories that could tell where she came from and how she came to be.

**Jackie´s POV**

There I was, in my memories, I was about three years old, I looked around I was in one of those big fancy apartments, there was a big table with a glass surface, on top it had a chocolate cake, toys, balloons and presents, on the walls were many pictures, photos and various paintings, there was also a few shelves, they had many trophies, awards, and blue ribbons. Around me there was a man playing a guitar, a boy that looked around two years old playing with a toy car, a girl that looked a bit older than three months, a woman who was singing a song, and me, I still don´t get how I got lost in the sewers in the first place, everything seemed going really well everyone was having fun and laughing, when the front door shot opened, revealing two kraangs in their human outfit, armed with guns and mutagen, the man, who I believe is my dad, tried to fight the kraang, me and the other kids ran towards a wall and were cornered by a kraang that was holding mutagen, when my dad kicked him and it dropped the mutagen and it landed on us three, the kraang then captured my dad and then the kraang tried kidnaping us, I finally got to my feet and I escaped while I could, I could see the kraang following me, and then… I fell, I fell into a manhole, that blacked me out.

I came back to reality as a tear escaped my eye, I fell on my knees, as the downpour started, I didn't care, my past was revealed, I never knew that, I had lost everything, my parents, my house, my brother and sister… I started to cry as thunder sounded in the distance and the downpour got heavier, I didn't care if I came home late or how angry the guys and sensei will be at me.

After a while I finally decided on going back home, by now I was soaking wet, I walked through the sewers who were now flooded, I walked in the lair with teary eyes, the guys and sensei were pacing around the room impatiently, I came in, they all stared at me with relieved but then stern looks.

¨Jackie! Where were you! We had been-¨ Leo said until he noticed my sad face.

¨What happened?! ¨ Donnie said

¨I-I think I know my past…¨

_TBC…_


	4. Past Unfold pt 2

**Hi guys next chapter is up! Sorry for keeping you waiting, anyways you might want to read the last few lines of the last chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Past unfold pt. 2

¨What do you mean? ¨ Donnie said.

¨I mean to say that I know how I got lost in the sewers in the first place, how I met you guys¨ I said sadness in my voice. The others stared at me with wide eyes, there was silence for a while until sensei spoke.

¨Can you tell us how did you found this out? ¨ He said, I nodded we all headed to the kitchen.

¨Well I told you guys that I would be gone for a while, so I went to the park and walked for a while, when I noticed it was getting late and was about to rain I was going to head back home, when I saw a little passageway covered by bushes and I decided to go there to see what it was, at first I thought that it was only a little space with an old fountain and a cherry tree but then on the fountain was a golden plate and it said in memory of Chloe Garcia, Liam Garcia, Erick Garcia and Jacqueline Garcia! It said my name! And then my vision went blank and then I saw my past I was in a birthday party, my birthday party! There was me, a little boy and a baby girl, and my mom and dad, everything was going great, until the door burst open and some kraang burst in one of them carrying mutagen, I ran to a corner of one of the walls, with the other kids with me, my dad fought the kraang kicking the one that had the mutagen making it splash on the three of us, I then got up and ran away, but I felt faster and then I fell in the sewers¨ I said and got up to the punching bag, and punched it really hard.

¨Stupid kraang ruin everything! ¨ I said through gritted teeth, ¨if I only could change the past¨ I then sat down and brought my knees to my chest, I felt a hand on my shoulder it was sensei.

¨Child, you know that you cannot change the past ¨ He said.¨ The past cannot be changed, the future on the other hand can¨ This made me a bit confused, I tried thinking on what he meant, there was silence for a while when Donnie spoke up.

¨Wait a minute…¨ He said causing everyone to look at him ¨You said that there was a little girl in that party to right? ¨

¨Yea, so? ¨ I said

¨And there was only four names on the golden plate¨ He said, ¨So what about her name? ¨ I realized he was right there was only my parent´s names the boy´s name and my name, so what about her? I stood up and thought, there was nothing on that plate about her.

¨True there was nothing about her, not even her name¨ I said ¨we have to go that place to get more clues¨ I looked up at sensei with pleading eyes, he slowly nodded. Soon enough me and my brothers left, since it was dark my brothers didn't have to worry about staying in the shadows all the time. I was in my black sweat pants, black shirt and my aqua colored mask, just in case. I showed them the way, soon enough we were there.

¨Here it is¨ I said looking around the already familiar place, the guys started looking around with a flashlight, Donnie started looking at the plate to see if there was some other name written on it, the rest just looked around, I started looking for more clues. After almost two hours of searching we had no luck.

¨Lets head home guys it´s getting late¨ Leo said turning off his flashlight.

I nodded slowly kinda disappointed about not finding anything about that girl, there was suddenly a strong wind taking away a newspaper and making it land on my face, I grabbed it and was about to rip it into pieces but the title caught my attention.

¨Guys look at this! ¨ I said showing them the newspaper

¨UFO sightings? ¨ Raph said, I flipped the newspaper over

¨Here! ¨

¨Tenth anniversary of the mysterious disappearance of Liam and Chloe Garcia ¨ Leo said out loud

¨In a few more days will be the tenth anniversary of the disappearance of Liam and Chloe Garcia along with two of their three children, Erick and Jacqueline Garcia, which disappeared on their daughters third birthday, not leaving any clue of where they went beside a broken canister¨ Donnie read out loud.

¨Isn't your birthday in a few days¨ Mikey said

¨Of course it is, what else does it say Donnie¨

¨I don't know the page is ripped ¨ Donnie said

¨What?! ¨ I said and grabbed the newspaper, the next page was torn, just when I was going to find out what happened… I groaned.

¨Let's just go ¨ I said walking away from them.

I really wished I could find more clues on where I came from and who they were.

* * *

The next day I was watching TV trying to find something interesting to watch, with no luck then Mikey came.

¨Jackie what time is it? ¨ He asked me

¨About ten a.m. ¨ I said and as soon as I said that he literally pushed me off the couch and took away the remote.

¨W-what is wrong with you?! ¨ I said clearly irritated

¨Sorry, it´s just that I can´t miss this show¨ Mikey said changing the channel.

¨Oh great! Now we have another Leo ¨ I said out loud.

¨I heard you! ¨ Leo said in the distance, I smiled.

¨Anyway what's the show you are watching? ¨ I asked Mikey

¨Umm I still don´t know, it´s new¨ he said

¨Oh so you almost broke my leg because of a new show you haven't even watched yet?! ¨

¨Mmhhm¨ Mikey said, I groaned and headed to the kitchen. After thirty minutes I came out too see the show that Mikey was watching was over and the credits were now appearing.

¨That was great! ¨ Mikey said fist bumping the air, I watched the credits, maybe that could tell me something about that girl, and I was correct, strangely.

_Starring:_

_Janelle Garcia_

_Costarring:…_

¨Wow¨ I said

¨What? ¨ Mikey said

¨D-did that girl had the same surname as me? ¨ I said

¨Umm yes¨ Donnie said who had just joined us a few moments ago ¨But I don´t think that has to do anything about the girl¨

¨Donnie… anything´s possible¨ I said, picking up my jacket.

¨And where are you going? ¨ Donnie said

¨To find her¨

¨You do know she is a celebrity, and that she may even not be in New York ¨ he said and as if on cue the TV said that they were shooting the film in NYC.

¨Ok she is in New York, but still¨ Donnie said

¨I think we should wait until it´s dark¨ Leo said who was hearing our conversation.

¨Fine¨ I said and left to my room.

_TBC…_

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, i had to end it there because this chapter would have been to long**


End file.
